bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sora ni Utaeba
is the third opening theme of ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by amazarashi. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie sora ni utaeba koukai mo iyaou naku hitsuzen hitsuzen narubeku shite naru mirai da sore yue, agake shinkirou namida no kawa o kogidashite ikusaeisou sayonara yukazaru o enai nani o ushinatta to te wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo mune ni kazatte kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie sora ni utaeba koukai mo iyaou naku hitsuzen hitsuzen tachikiru ni wa mabushi sugita mirai e, agake Full Version Rōmaji= kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie sora ni utaeba koukai mo iyaou naku hitsuzen hitsuzen narubeku shite naru mirai da sore yue, agake shinkirou namida no kawa o kogidashite ikuseisou sayonara yukazaru o enai nani o ushinatta to te wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo mune ni kazatte kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie sora ni utae ba koukai mo iyaou naku hitsuzen hitsuzen tachikiru ni wa mabushi sugita mirai e, agake hito o kizutsukezu ni wa honta wa toge rarezu ushinatte kamawanai to omoeru risō ga michishirube waraunara waratte yo chojou mo michidzure ni shite ano hi no kiminokoe ni tatakatta koto ienakatta koto sora ni utaeba kōkai o furikitte hitsuzen hitsuzen -teki ni nagedasu ni wa shoi sugita koto ko, sore yue, agake "kunō wa hitori no uta ame torite ikasu mono no ashi ga sugaru chōshō no nukarumi amagumo ni yūhei kakuri sa reta sora hobaku sa reta kuragari kara no tōsō tsukanda mono wa surinuketa shinjita mono wa akkenaku sugisatta sore demo, sore ga nokotte ita, kore nukumi dake de kono jinsei wa ikiru koto ni kachigāru shitsui no dakuryū o nukete donten kara sasu ichi-jō no hikari sonotoki, sudeni mo ame wa agatte ita" kyojitsu o kitte saite sōten o aoide tobitatta towa shie sora ni utaeba ano Ni~Tsu nanika saken deta kiminokoe iitakatta koto ienakatta koto sora ni utaeba kōkai mo tsuredatte hitsuzen-teki ni owarazu ni wa shitsu kushi sugita koto ko, agake yūgen yūgen nokori wazukana miraida ko ko, sore yue, agake Kanji Full Version Kanji= 虚実を切り裂いて　 蒼天を仰いで　 飛び立った永久 空に歌えば　 後悔も否応無く 必然　 必然　 なるべくしてなる未来だ　 それ故、 足掻け 蜃気楼　 涙の川を漕ぎ出して　 幾星霜 さよなら　 行かざるを得ない　 何を失ったとて 忘れない　 悔しさも　 屈辱も　 胸に飾って 虚実を切り裂いて　 蒼天を仰いで　 飛び立った永久 空に歌えば　 後悔も否応無く 必然　 必然　 断ち切るには眩し過ぎた　 未来へ、 足掻け 人を傷つけずには　 本懐は遂げられず 失って構わないと思える　 理想が道しるべ 笑うなら　 笑ってよ　 嘲笑も 道連れにして あの日の君の声　 言いたかった事　 言えなかった事 空に歌えば　 後悔を振り切って 必然　 必然　 投げ出すには背負いすぎた　 それ故、 足掻け 苦悩は一陣の驟雨となりて　 行かすものかと足にすがる嘲笑の泥濘 雨雲に幽閉　 隔離された空　 捕縛された暗がりからの逃走 掴んだものはすぐにすり抜けた　 信じたものは呆気なく過ぎ去った それでも、 それらが残していった、 この温みだけで　 この人生は生きるに値する 失意の濁流を抜けて　 曇天から射す一条の光 その時、 既にもう　 雨は上がっていた 虚実を切り裂いて　 蒼天を仰いで　 飛び立った永久 空に歌えば あの日なにか叫んでた君の声　 言いたかった事　 言えなかった事 空に歌えば　 後悔も連れ立って 必然　 必然　 終わらすには失くしすぎた　 それ故、 足掻け 有限　 有限　 残り僅かな未来だ　 それ故、 足掻け English TV Version English= Cut through falsehood And gaze upon the blue sky. Eternity in flight! Singin' to the sky, regrets are unavoidable. It's inevitable. It's inevitable. A future we achieve with all our might. So keep up the fight! Seeking a mirage, I've paddling a river of tears. Much time has passed. But farewell, I have to move on now. No matter what I lose in the process. I'll use my unforgettable frustration and humiliation to decorate my heart! Cut through falsehood And gaze upon the blue sky. Eternity in flight! Singin' to the sky, regrets are unavoidable. It's inevitable. It's inevitable. The future was too bright to abandon. So keep up the fight! English Full Version English= Breaking thorugh deception See the blue sky Eternity has flown away Singing to the sky I have no chance to deny regrets It's inevitable, it's inevitable The future is determined So rebel it Mirages, I've puddled through the river of tears, for a long time good-bye, I have to go No matter what I will lose Never forget my memory, chagrin and humiliation I'll decorate my heart with them Breaking thorugh deception See the blue sky Eternity has flown away Singing to the sky I have no chance to deny regrets It's inevitable, it's inevitable The future is too bright to be abandoned So rebel it Without hurting someone I'll never achieve my goal I'm ready to give up on anything My dreams lead my way If you want to laugh Go ahead and laugh Laugh all you like Coming together Your voice of that day The things I wanted to say The things I couldn't say Singing to the sky I can let go of regrets It's inevitable, It's inevitable I took too much to throw out So rebel it "Distress turns into a sudden rain shower The theive of scornful laugh clings to my feet to block my way Confined in rain clouds The isolated sky Runaway from arrested darkness What I've grabbed is slipping through in a flash What I've believed in has elapsed too easily Even though, Only with the warmth they've left I find the worth of moving on in this life Swimming through this turbid stream of despair The shaft of light piercing through the dark clouds By that time, The rain has been already over" Breaking thorugh deception See the blue sky Eternity has flown away Singing to the sky The voice of your screaming that day Your voice of that day The things I wanted to say The things I couldn't say Singing to the sky My regrets are staying by my side It's inevitable, it's inevitable I've lost too much too end So rebel it Finite, finite The future is only a few remaining So rebel it English Full Fan Version English= We're cutting through the fakeness and gazing upon the blue sky Our eternity is in flight! Sora ni Utaeba, Our regrets we'll face... Hitsuzen, Hitsuzen A future we'll sieze with our might So keep up the fight! A mirage, I seek and wander for. My tears and time have passed... Sayonara, I have to move on now. No matter what I may lose My frustration, I won't forget. Humiliation. They're what decorate my heart! We're cutting through the fakeness and gazing upon the blue sky Our eternity is in flight! Sora ni Utaeba, Our regrets we'll face... Hitsuzen, Hitsuzen The future's too bright to be abandoned. So keep up the fight! I cannot achieve any goal without hurting at least one person... But I'm ready to give up on any and everything Because my dreams lead my way If you want to laugh Go ahead and laugh Laugh all you want As it comes together! Your voice of that day The things I wanted to say The things I couldn't that day Sora ni Utaeba These regrets, I'll set free Hitsuzen, Hitsuzen I've taken too much to throw it all away So, I'll just, rebel it! "And all the amassing distress becomes a sudden downpour Scournful laughs of my past and present cling to me to stop me But I'll confine it in rain clouds In the isolated sky And as I run away from the darkness, I realize that what I've grasped is slipping through my fingers in a flash And what I've believed in has passed me by much too easily, And yet, With the warmth these others had left, I'd found the worth of moving on in this life Swimming in this turbid stream of despair The light was already piercing through the dark clouds Before I realized it The rain was already over" We're cutting through the fakeness and gazing upon the blue sky Our eternity is in flight! Sora ni Utaeba, Your screaming voice that day! Your voice of that day The things I wanted to say The things I couldn't that day Sora ni utaeba My regrets'll stay with me! Hitsuzen, Hitsuzen I've lost too much to let end here So I'll keep up, the fight! Yūgen, Yūgen There's little luck in this future remaining So let's just, rebel it! ((All previous entries sans "TV Version Romaji" were provided via youtube by TheFullmetalRaven. As a thank you to their hard work, their localized lyrics are here for others to enjoy.)) Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Opening Themes